


That Would Be Enough

by sammyisnthere



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - High School, Blackmail, F/F, F/M, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Tags May Change, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyisnthere/pseuds/sammyisnthere
Summary: Okay, where do we start?C'mon, I know this story, I've heard it at least a thousand times.May 5th, 2017. 27 days until the end of senior year. That's when everything went to hell. First Lance's girlfriend dumps him. Then Hiro's boyfriend cheats on him. Then Pidge and Eren are both completely lovestruck by certain someones. Levi and Marie are flustered whenever those two walk by. And to top it all off, Keith's boyfriend ditches him after he accidentally gets him pregnant. When Lance finds out about Keith, he can't help but feel sorry for him and decides to let him stay with him. Hiro meets a sweethearted jock in the library. Eren helps Pidge find the courage to ask out her crush while Marcy does the same with Levi.Oh damn, this is gonna be an emotional roller coaster.





	1. Time: 12:27 PM

May 5th, 2017

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lance yelled out of exasperation. He just received a text from his exgirlfriend, saying, 'hey, so he kinda ditched me. Wanna hang? ;)'. "I'm done with her." He said, dropping his phone back into his backpack. "I get it. Love is a bitch." Hiro said glumly, stabbing his pizza with his fork. It had been a week since his boyfriend cheated on him with some girl. "I'm so sorry, guys." Pidge said, giving the two men a sad look. "Neither of those assholes deserved you guys in the first place." Hunk added.

"Hey, has anyone heard from Keith lately? I texted him last night, but he didn't reply." Eren pondered. "No." Pidge, Hunk, and Hiro said in unison. "I just hope he's okay." Lance said. "Yeah." Everyone agreed. "Here's to hell." Hiro said, raising his carton of milk. The five teenagers tapped their drinks against his. The bell rang and they all bid each other adeu and went off to their classes.

When the final bell rang, Hiro went off to the library. He sat where he usually sat, near the window, behind the bookshelves. He checked his phone for a message from Quinn, but then he realized what he was doing. He threw his phone into his backpack, and held his head in his hands. "Hey." He hesitated before he looked up. _Is that James Glen?_ "Your Hiro, right?" The young football captain asked. Hiro nodded. "Do you mind if I sit here?" James asked. "Go ahead." Hiro muttered. "I heard about what Quinn did. And I just want to say, I'm sorry. He had no right to do what he did." James said. Hiro was stunned when he heard this, but nonetheless, he smiled.

Lance was just about to leave, until another text from her pissed him off. He went into the bathroom, and kicked the trashcan out of anger. he felt a little better, and started to leave when he heard crying from one of the stalls. He walked to the only closed stall and knocked gently, recognizing the crying was Keith's. Keith opened the door, still crying. "Are you okay?" Lance asked. Keith shook his head no. He was holding a positive pregnancy test. "He left me," He sniffed, placing his hand over his stomach. "He left us."


	2. Lance's House

May 5th, 2017

Lance walked into Keith's room, placing a cup of tea on the nightstand next to his bed. "This should help." He said. "Thank you." Keith replied. Lance let Keith stay at his house for the time being. "So, do you know what you're going to do with the baby?" Lance asked. Keith looked up from his tea and starred at Lance. "I asked a very sensitive question, I-" Lance stuttered. "No, no! It's fine! It's just..." Keith trailed off. "I always thought about the possibility. Having a baby, raising them, giving them a happy childhood. We both know my dad wasn't home a lot when I was a kid, and my mom is still trying to find peace of mind since he died. I don't want it to be like that. I want to give this kid everything I never had." Lance had never heard words so moving, so delicate. He knew what this meant for his friend, being misgendered, and mistreated, and yet he wanted to go through with it. He admired the fact that he was so brave, and- _wait, was he blushing?!_ "So I'm keeping the baby. I don't care if Nate wants them or not. My mom's still trying to keep it together after I told her, but I know she's losing it." Keith continued. "You can stay here for as long as you need." Lance said, squeezing Keith's hand. "Thank you." Keith said, squeezing Lance's hand.

"Hey, so just a heads up, I know my friends can look kind of sketchy from the things they do. But they're actually really good people." Hiro warned. "I think they're actually really nice." James argued. "Especially that one guy, Hunk. Is he single?" "Oh, sorry, he has a girlfriend, Shay." "The girl who runs the green club? Holy shit, good for them." James replied. He had been hanging around James since he came across him in the library the other day, and right now, they were getting on the subway to go to Lance's apartment. Hiro checked his phone when it buzzed. "Oh Christ." He whispered. "Is everything okay?" James asked. Hiro showed him his phone. _'Keith's staying here.'_ It read. "We haven't seen him in weeks. I'm actually really worried about him." Hiro explained.

"I hope I'm not putting too much on you." Keith said. "No. If you guys need a place to stay, you're staying here. I'll help you. We have about a month until we graduate, and then we leave." Lance told Keith. The two leaned in, and they didn't even know what they were doing until they heard, "Lance! Open the door or I'll crawl in through your window!" The boys immediately pulled a way from each other as Lance went to get the door. "Where's Keith?" Hiro asked. "On the couch. Hey is that James Glen from the football team?" Lance replied as Hiro ran to Keith. "Are you okay?" Hiro asked. "I'm fine." Keith replied. "People have been telling me you killed yourself! What happened?" Hiro asked once again. "I'm usually not supposed to tell people until the first three months are up." Keith said. "First three-" Hiro started, until it clicked. "Where's Nate?" He asked calmly, even though everyone in the room knew he was going to loose it. "He left us." Keith replied. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of him." Hiro said, grabbing a crowbar and opening the window. "HIRO NO." Lance yelled while pulling back. James pulled him back and sat him on the couch, taking away the crowbar. "How far along are you?" James asked. "Eight weeks. I found out two weeks ago." Keith replied. There was a brief silence in the air. "We're fucked." Hiro said at last.


	3. Flowers and Coffee

May 19th, 2017

"Do you have any roses?" Levi asked. He was leaving his apartment to pick up a rose bouquet for his mother. He ended up picking an assortment of roses to leave at the funeral home. "Thanks." He said before he took the roses. Before he left, he bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry. This is my fault." A boy with brown hair said, flustered. "It's fine. Have a good day sir." Levi replied. He drove his bike to his mother's grave, left the flowers, and knelt for his mother. "Salut maman, joyeux anniversaire. Comment est le paradis? Je suis sûr que c'est beau." He said. "L'oncle Kenny voulait s'arrêter, mais il était vraiment ivre quand il rentra chez lui la nuit dernière. Marcy a voulu s'arrêter aussi, mais un petit rat l'a demandé et ne prendrait pas de réponse."

He stayed there for about an hour before he went to the mall where his sister was waiting. _Little bitch better be keeping his hands to himself if he knows what's good for him._ "What can I get you, sir?" The barista at the mall's local Starbucks asked. "Americano, grande." He replied. He tried to find his sister while he waited. He noticed somewhere across the street, a young boy, roughly fifteen, being arrested. _Ah, shit. What now?_ He found his sister sitting at a both by herself, silently moping. "Another fuckboy who just wanted to get drunk?" He asked. "Yeah." She said. "I ordered you a strawberry and cream frappuccino. Maybe Kenny'll let us watch Netflix when we get home." He said, with a smile. Marie cracked a small smile. "Alright, I'm gonna go pick up our drinks." "Yay!" She said. _"I got you a medium."_ He said to his greedy little sister.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to kick you out of your booth." Pidge said, putting her bag over her shoulder. "Oh no, I was just about to leave. Feel free to take a seat." Marcy said. "Hey, don't I know you from the advanced program?" Pidge freaked out when Marcy said that.

"Two cupcake cream frappes for Eren?" "One Americano and one strawberry frappe for Levi?" Levi picked up his coffee and his sister's milkshake just as he noticed a familiar face. _The guy from the flower shop?_ "Oh! Sir, here's your frappe." The boy said, snapping Levi out of his thoughts. "Oh, thank you." He said, trying not to stare while taking the stupid drink. _Was he wearing all that pastel stuff when he walked into the flower shop? Not that I don't like it... Wait, what?!_ "Oh, you're from Beck Hall, right? I think we have fifth and sixth period together." He realized. "Yeah... and I've known you since grade school." The boy said. "I'm Eren." "Right! Eren. I'm Levi." Levi replied, flustered. "Uh, I gotta go. See you around?" _Shit, that sounded really rude._ "Sure. Do you mind if I write my number on your cup before you leave?" Eren asked. "Oh, uh... Yeah, sure. Do you mind if I write my number on a napkin?" Levi said. Eren took out a purple marker and wrote his phone number on Levi's coffee while Levi wrote his number on a spare napkin he found lying on the counter.

 _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit, FUCK._ Yes, that's what ran through Pidge's head when Marcy Ackerman, her crush since freshman year, noticed her. _Alright, Pidge, no pressure, just keep it cool._ "I LIKE YOUR EYEBALLS." And that's what came out of her mouth. Marcy sat there, not knowing what to do, until she saw Levi nod at her, signaling 'let's go home'. She grabbed her bag, and off she went.

"What was that? Eren asked, giving Pidge her frappe. "I don't fucking know." Pidge said, embarrassed.

"You got Eren Yeager's phone number? Dude! He's the coolest kid in my first four classes, I say hi to him in the library everyday!" Marcy praised, putting her helmet on and buckling her seat belt in the side seat on Levi's bike. "I think you were getting along pretty well with that girl who said she liked your eyeballs." Levi replied, putting his and Marcy's drinks in the cup holders. "I do admit, she was kinda cute. I hope I see her again." She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations:
> 
> (1)Hi mom, happy anniversary. How is heaven? I'm sure it's beautiful.
> 
> (2)Kenny wanted to stop by, but he was really drunk when he got home last night. Marcy wanted to stop by too, but some little rat asked her out and wouldn't take no for an answer.


	4. The Week Before Finals

May 25th, 2017

Lance sat next to Keith as the bell rang. "Have you started thinking of names?" He asked. "No. And I don't know if I want to know the gender before the baby's born." Keith replied, keeping a hand on his stomach. Hiro walked into the room and looked the teacher square in the eyes. "Fuck." He said in a careless tone. "Fuck." The middle aged man replied in the same tone. Hiro took his seat behind Lance. "How are you holding up?" He asked Keith. "I'm absolutely exhausted. I got up at three this morning to puke my guts out, and then I cried up until we left for school." Keith said, clearly pretending. "You always where a sarcastic person." Hiro laughed. "I'm fine. I did end up throwing up a few times before bed last night, but other than that, I'm okay." Keith replied.

Eren walked in wearing the brightest smile he had. He hummed happily as he sat next to Hiro. "Good morning, gents." He sang. "Morning. What's got you in such a good mood? Did Starbucks finally approve your request to make pastel themed drinks?" Lance asked. "Sadly, not yet. **_Yet._** But I've got other news: I met a boy at the coffee shop the other day." Eren announced happily. "Oooooh, go on." Keith said, still keeping his hands on his stomach. "He's really cute and he rides a motorcycle. He's also got the sweetest little sister." Eren said, eyeing Marcy. "He's a real catch. He and I are real close." Marcy joined in. "He's also super emo, always gets the same _goddamn_ drink from Starbucks, and he refuses to wear shorts. His name starts with an L. Oh, and he loves temporary tattoos." "Hmm. Which person do we know that does that stuff?" Keith said. "Well, there's Matt, and Brett from the Seven Eleven, and Tadashi." Lance joked. "Aye. Next time I go over there, I'm gonna tell Brett you said that shit." Hiro joked back. "Seriously though, we're stumped, who is it?" "Levi Ackerman, you dumbasses!" Eren answered, smiling. "Whoa, cool." Lance said. "Aww, that's sweet." Keith said. "Oh, the guy who's bike is always parked next to Jame's Jeep. Yeah he's cool." Hiro joked.

"Guys. I told her I liked her _fucking eyeballs_. What am I gonna do?" Pidge said. Ah, just a regular lunchtime discussion on a Thursday, no less. Hiro and Lance both tried to stifle a laugh. "It was truly tragic, what this child ended up enduring. And just as I was getting our frappes from the counter." Eren said. "I'm not good at this whole romance thing like Eren is with Levi! Or how Hiro is with James motherfucking Glenn!" Pidge moped. "Wait, me and James? No, Pidge, he's just a friend." Hiro shrugged. "Pidge!" When Pidge turned around, she was faced with Marcy Ackerman running straight toward her. "Hi Marcy." Keith and Hunk greeted. "Hi guys. Hey, Pidge, I wanted to ask, are you free tomorrow night?" Marcy continued. "Uh, n-no, why?" Pidge said. "Olivia's hosting a party in the forest behind her house, and she wanted me to help get the word out. Would you like to be my date?" Marcy asked. "Uh- um- ah- YES I'D LOVE TO." Pidge stammered. "Great! Oh, you guys are totally allowed to come if you want." Marcy said, looking at the hole gang. Everyone cheered as they had something to look forward to. Pidge blushed, smiling like an idiot as she and Marcy traded phone numbers.

As the gang walked outside, Lance stopped in his tracks, only to be overwhelmed with feelings as he checked his phone. Keith stayed behind to see what was the matter, and in doing so, they both tried to walk off. "Let's go." Keith said. "No." Hiro protested. The two boys stopped in their tracks. "When was the last time we poured spiked punch all over Heather Duke at a party? When was the last time we fooled around Victoria's Secret and almost got kicked out? When was the last time we all sat in one room and just talked? I can't keep going on like this. I actually have a lot that I just need to get out of my system, and you know what? We probably all need that right now. So we are gonna sit down and talk goddammit." The gang stood in silence for a few moments. "He's right." Keith said at last. Everyone sat on the grass in a circle. "Who wants to go first?" Pidge said. "I don't think I told you guys why Catherine has been doing what she's doing." Lance said. "She dumped me so she could go out with another guy. And then he ended up already having someone. Now, she's trying to get me back into this fucking hell. I'm actually really hurting, I'm not happy, and she doesn't give a damn. I've cried in my room for hours, praying that this shit will just stop." Eren squeezed his hand to comfort him. "Nate left me after I told him I was pregnant." Keith said. Everyone sat in complete shock and horror. "He was really pissed off that he couldn't go to prom. And when I got back from the party, he came over, and... we had sex that night. I didn't know what came over him. He was drunk, and god, he was so mad. I was so scared. And when I told him what happened, he left. He didn't want me." There was nothing but silence in the air. "I once got a dick pic from Quinn after I found him trying to flirt with another guy!" Hiro shouted. "Point is: we all make mistakes. We have all made shitty choices. We have all dated or have had and interest in terrible, shallow, assholes who don't contribute to life. And you know what? That's okay. We're all going to make mistakes. There's no point in making other people feel bad for it, because everyone fucks up sometimes, and that's okay! We're here for each other, remember?" Everyone sat in shock for a few moments until Keith pulled him in for a hug, in which everyone else immediately joined.

James walked down the sidewalk to see a boutique that was mostly pink. "Sugar Emporium: Home of All Things Soft And Sweet." He read aloud. He walked in to be greeted by the sent of strawberry essence, and the sight of pastel colors everywhere. "James?" When he turned, he saw Hiro in what he assumed was the employees uniform aprons. "Hey. I'm here to drive home with you." James asked. "Cool." Hiro replied. "Hey Hiro, isn't that the guy you've been hanging out with?" Eren asked from behind the counter. "Hello!" Eren's mother said, reorganizing a display. "Hiro, I believe your shift is over, you can go home." "Thank you, Ms. Yeager!" Hiro said, walking to the back. James waited as his friend hung up his apron and grabbed his backpack. "See you guys on Monday!" Hiro said before he left. "Bye!" Eren and Carla sang. "You guys have the day off tomorrow?" James asked. "Yeah, Ms. Yeager has to train some new employees, so the shop's gonna be closed tomorrow afternoon. That, and my friends are all dragging me to Olivia's party tomorrow." Hiro said, taking his seat in the car. "Cool. Is there anything else I haven't heard about you?" James said, doing the same. "Well, uh, I immigrated from Japan to the U.S. when I was three, my dad works abroad in Tokyo, my brother goes to some fancy, tech college in San Francisco. The last girl I dated ended up being a lesbian." Hiro rambled on. "Girl?" James said. "Yeah. She and I are still pretty tight, her girlfriend's really nice too. I'm bisexual." Hiro replied. "No way! Me too! I mean, about the sexuality thing." James said. The two boys giggled for a small while. "Hey, do you have a date for the party?" James asked. "No, why?" Hiro asked. "Do you wanna go with me?" James asked. Hiro thought for a moment before he replied. "Yeah. Yes, I'll go out with you." Hiro said. "Okay." James said, smiling like an idiot.

"Here's your coffee." Levi said, holding his and Eren's drinks. The two had decided to meet at Starbucks after school. "Thank you." Eren said. "Hey, did you hear about Liv's party?" Levi asked. "Yeah. Me and my friends are going." Eren said, taking a sip from his coffee. He noticed something written by his name. 'Will you be my date? -Levi' Levi sat there, just drinking his coffee. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.' And that's what event through his head. "Of course I'll be your date, you silly." Eren said, hugging him. Levi smiled as Eren left a small kiss on his cheek.

Lance sat on his couch as Keith walked out of the bedroom. _God, why are you always so pretty all the damn time?_ "I just realized I have a baby bump." Keith said. Lance's eyes widened at this revelation. "Really?" Lance said. Keith pulled his shirt back to reveal his swollen stomach. "You can barely see it, but it's there." Keith replied. Lance gazed in awe at his friend. "I'm pretty sure they'll be kicking away in the next few months." Keith said, keeping a hand on his bump. "They'll look like you, I'm sure." Lance said. His phone buzzed, this time, it wasn't a text from Catherine. Her number had been blocked many times. 'Hey, Lance! James and I are taking Eren and Levi to the party tomorrow at 6:00. Wanna come with us with Keith?' The text from Hiro read. Lance thought for a minute. _Should I even go? I don't think I'm very fun. If anything, I'd just be a bother._ "Lance?" Keith asked. Lance looked up, almost shaken. "Oh, uh..." Lance said, finally feeling the tears run down his cheeks. "Hey." Keith said, taking Lance's head into his chest. "It'll all be okay, you'll be okay." Lance smiled as Keith comforted him. "Go to that party. Have a great time." Keith said. Lance smiled.


	5. A Night In The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic summary:
> 
> Cathrine, a psychopath: *being a bitch to Nate*
> 
> Lance: fuck you
> 
> Hiro and Levi, probably drunk: FUCK YOU YA- *incoherent screaming* *punches and kicks Quinn*
> 
> Nate: oh shit
> 
> Hiro and James: *making out in the treehouse*
> 
> Eren and Levi: *being all cute and fluffy with each other under the tree that said treehouse is on*
> 
> Marcy and Pidge: *FLUFF ALL THE FLUFF*
> 
> Lance: I miss Keith
> 
> Lance: waIT SHIT I JUST REALIZED IM IN LOVE WITH KEITH

May 26th, 2017

"Are you gonna be okay?" Lance asked as he put on his jacket. "Don't worry. I'll just be sitting on the couch, eating leftovers from your fridge, and probably puke in your toilet." Keith said, waiting for him to go. Lance laughed and hugged his friend tightly. There was a certain connection the two had started sharing, like they were meant to be in the same room to have peace of mind. "Call me if you need anything." Lance said before he left. "Have fun!" Keith said before he closed the door. Lance walked downstairs to the the front of the apartment building to be greeted by James' Jeep in front of him. "Get in, Loser, we're going to Seven Eleven!" Hiro yelled from the front seat. "Good evening, gents. Eren, I see you've decided to wear your favorite pair of overalls along with your favorite pair of Converse." Lance said, getting in the car. "Thank you Lance, I see you've chosen you favorite jacket, along with your best belt." Eren replied, holding Levi's hand. "Is Keith coming along?" James asked. "Let's see, a bunch of drunk teenagers, spiked drinks, and loud-ass music, combined with someone who's almost three months pregnant. Yeah, sorry dude, I don't think that'd be our best bet." Lance replied.

"Ah. I mean, I figured he didn't really wanna go. I just hope the guy's gonna be okay." James said, waiting for the light turn green. "Did I miss something?" Levi asked. "Oh, he doesn't know yet, does he?" Hiro asked. "See, Levi, Keith is a trans guy, but he never physically transitioned, so he's able to get pregnant and give nutrition to an infant. He usually just wears binders or sports bras." Eren explained. "Oh... Cool!" Levi said. "As for the explanation to the pregnancy itself, let's just say..." Hiro trailed off. "Nathaniel Colly." Lance said. "No Prom invite." Hiro added. "Alcoholic beverages." Eren finished. "You do the math, buddy." James said. "I gave that guy five bucks." Levi said after a few moments. "Yeah." Hiro trailed off once again. The boys had driven to Seven Eleven and picked up some slurpies, Doritos, and various other contents we don't need to mention. They shoved most of it into Hiro and James' backpacks.

They parked the car just a few feet away from the forest. "How much do you guys wanna bet that Heather's the first one drunk?" James said. "Hey, guys!" Marcy yelled. "Hey, Marcy." Eren replied. "You having fun?" Levi asked. "Yes, actually. Pidge and I were just walking around the vicinity." Pidge held Marcy's hand, blushing slightly. "Hunk's here with Shay. Also, did you guys bring me a Slurpee?" Pidge said. Hiro gave Pidge her blue, lemonade-raspberry flavored, Slurpee. "Thanks." She said, grabbing her drink and two straws. "Oh, we'll be with Marcy's friends for a little bit, but we'll check up on you guys and hang out later." "Alright, have fun." Lance said. "Hey, Pidge, do you mind if we share your drink?" Marcy asked, the two of them walking away. "Way ahead of you." Pidge said, shoving the two straws into the top. Levi liked that his sister was finally going back to Slurpies. He loves her dearly, but he would lose his mind if he had to go back to Starbucks and drink another goddamn frappuccino. "Shall we, gentlemen?" Lance said, walking up the field, everyone behind him following.

Dear lord, it was a mess. Everyone was drinking like it was the end of the world. It was unholy. "You see the unicorns too, right?" Levi said, somewhat drunkenly. "No, Levi, not yet." Lance said, just opening his second beer. "I can see every equation." Hiro said. "Okay, guys, I think you're both done with the alcohol." Hunk said, taking Hiro's cup of malt liquor. "Lance, you walk these guys around the vicinity, I'm gonna go see if I can get these guys some water." "Got it, we won't go too far." Lance, still completely sober, said. "Come on guys, let's just walk around these trees." Hiro and Levi cheered, following him. They walked for a while until they found a certain someone sitting under a tree. "Lance!" When he turned, his heart immediately filled up with rage. "Hey, you're just the guy I was looking for. I need your help." Nate said. "Are you fucking kidding me? After what you did to Keith, I don't fucking think so." Lance said. "Lance, I'm sorry. If anything, blame the school board for not letting me go to prom. Blame my parents for forgetting to lock the liquor cabinet. Blame my ass-backwards mind, but I didn't leave him because of the baby. I didn't leave because I found someone else. I left because someone else made me lose my fucking mind, and I couldn't drag him into it." Nate confessed. Lance furrowed his eyebrow and said, "Bullshit. I'll believe it when someone-" "There you are, Nate. How about you and I go to Olivia's basement." Catherine slurred. Cathrine. Fucking. Greyes. Out of every bitch that could have made Nathaniel Colly lose his mind, it had to be Cathrine Greyes. "Come on, let's go, or I'll break your windows again. "All this fucking time. All this time, wondering, 'Why won't Cathrine Greyes just leave me the hell alone?', and she decided to blackmail someone else for sex." Lance said. "Lance! I-I can explain! I swear!" Catherine stuttered, clearly lying through her teeth. "She can try, but I still say she's a lying shitwad." Hiro said, meaning every word. Cathrine really couldn't explain, she's just a fucking psychopath. "I can't believe you, of all people, had the audacity to do what you did. Fuck you, Catherine Greyes." Lance spat, taking Nate's arm, leaving Catherine. "Don't bother calling me."

"Catherine! We gotta go, mom and dad are leaving from their thing early- HEY BABE." When Hiro turned, he was livid. "Look, babe, let's-" That's what Quinn Greyes said before he was slapped in the face. Levi saw Quinn and punched him. "That's for cheating on me with Lisa Park." He said. "Wait, he cheated on you with Lisa?" Hiro said. "Yes." Levi replied. "He cheated on me with Jenna Darabond!" Hiro said. "Wait, hold on a second." Hiro swiftly kicked Quinn in the crotch. "Fuck you." Hiro said, facing Catherine as Quinn shriveled to the ground. The two boys walked back to the party. Lance found them wobbling in plain sight. "So you guys are the first one's to end up drunk." Nate said. "Bitch please, I found Heather throwing up in that bush over there when we got here." Levi replied. "We're gonna go to Hunk." Hiro said, as the two walked off.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Lance said after a few moments, sitting with Nate. "I was so scared. I tried to run, but I knew there was no getting out of it. One day, she just pinned me up against the bathroom wall, and she started to-" Nate stopped talking and started sobbing. "Hey. I'll help you, I'll help you explain to your parents what happened, I'll help you explain to Keith, anything you need, really, but that doesn't mean everything between you and Keith will go back to normal overnight." Lance said. "T-Thank you. I don't need everything to go back to normal with him." Nate said. "What?" Lance whispered. "He deserves better. I just want to live peacefully." Nate said. "Okay. It won't be easy, but I'll help you." Lance said. "Hey, is everything okay?" Hunk asked. "Yeah, about that." Lance said, starting to explain. He and Nate told Hunk everything. By the end of the conversation, Nate gave Lance a water bottle, and followed Hunk to where he had left everyone else. _What the fuck has God given us?_

Lance walked off to wherever his head told him to. "Lance!" When he turned, he was greeted by James. "Hey! Where were you?" He asked. "A long-ass story." Lance said. Lance explained everything that was going on with Nate, and how Levi and Hiro beat Quinn to a pulp. "Holy shit." James said. "I need a drink." Lance said. "Oh, here." James said, handing Lance a half-empty sports bottle. "Someone gave it to me, and I just assumed it was water or whatever, but then I took a sip, and it turned out to be whiskey." Lance uncapped the bottle and sniffed it. "Got anymore Mountain Dew?" He asked. "Yeah." James said, reaching into his bag. "Thanks." Lance said, mixing the soda into the whiskey. "Want some?" He asked. "No thanks. I don't wanna get into an accident on my way home." James replied. "Here's a water bottle." Lance said. "Thank you." James replied. "I'm gonna go check on Hiro, call me if you need anything." James said. "Alright. He's kind of drunk though, so I'd keep an eye out for him." Lance said, as James gave him a thumbs up.

After looking almost everywhere for Hiro, gave up and climbed up a tree. He didn't remember the treehouse until he was halfway up the tree. When he saw the rope, he grabbed a hold, and climbed up to the deck. "James?" When he turned around, he saw Hiro laying on the bed. "Hiro, there you are! I was so worried you'd hurt yourself!" James said, joining him on the bed. "You're really cute..." Hiro slurred. "Hiro?" James asked, blushing slightly. "Can I kiss you? I really wanna kiss you." Hiro said. In the next few moments, James found himself kissing Hiro Hamada. He had a huge crush on Hiro, no doubt, but the possibility of him reciprocating those feelings, that's what he thought would be impossible. And in those next few moments, he closed his eyes and laid on top of Hiro as they continued.

Levi sat at the bottom of a tree with a bottle of water. _Oh shit, someone's getting it on in the treehouse?_ Levi thought as the floorboards of the treehouse started to creek. "Hey! I brought you some chips." Eren said as he ran over to Levi. "Thank you." Levi said. As the two ate their chips, Levi started to cling onto Eren's arm. "You're so soft. I love you." Levi mumbled drunkenly. Eren blushed. Oh, how he wanted to say those words back. "I might be a little drunk." Levi said. That's when Eren kissed him on the cheek. It was merely a peck, but it was enough for Levi to return the favor. He peppered Eren's face in kisses.

 _I wonder how Keith's doing._ This ran through Lance's head constantly. He worried about his friend. He worried about his health, if he was going to sleep, if he had anything to eat. It felt strange, almost foreign, thinking about someone in that way. _He'd probably walk through hell for him._ Lance had just taken another swig of whiskey-Mountain Dew to come to the inevitable revelation: He was in love. He stood up and looked everywhere for James. When he finally found him, he was just helping Hiro down the treehouse. "Guys! I- Wait, what were you guys doing?" Lance said. "Uh..." James panicked. "Cryptid hunting." Hiro said, drunkenly. _Sure, the disheveled hair and clothes is the outcome of cryptid hunting._ "Let's go." Lance continued. James nodded, putting an arm around Hiro. The three boys, along with Eren and Levi, piled into the car and drove off. "Thanks for dropping me off." Lance said, in front of his apartment building. "It's fine. I'm gonna take the rest of these guys back home." James replied. "Oh hey, James?" Lance said before he went off. "Let's just tell everyone we all had a lot to drink tonight." James nodded and drove off, Lance heading to his apartment for important business.

This was it. He was going to tell him. He was going to tell Keith how he really felt. He could feel the emotion as he reached out for the doorknob. "Hi baby. So a little update. Gramma called. She said that she's really sorry that she freaked out when I told her what happened, and that she'll support us no matter what. I did tell her that I'm thinking of finding our own little home, but we're allowed to go live with her if things don't work out." Keith said on the other side of the room. "But we do have really good friends doing their best to help us. Mr. Lance gave us a little room at his apartment. He's such a sweet man, you'll see. I guess that's a part of him that makes me so happy. He makes me feel safe, calm at the very least. But there's something about him that makes me feel loved. I know it's a silly thing. But, I think we're gonna be okay." Keith said, dosing off. Lance's arm fell to his side. He couldn't tell him he loved him. Not now. He desperately wanted to. He wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to hug him, kiss him, anything, but he couldn't. At least not now. He still had a lot to do. Maybe he'd tell him tomorrow, or the day after, or the next week. Yes, that's when he'd tell him. Next week, on the last day of school.


	6. Early June 2017

**_But he couldn't._ **

June 1st, 2017

Nobody had expected it to rain on the first day of June.

Maybe it was for Nate.

The bell ringing at 1:20 P.M. on that day was bittersweet for our protagonists. Sweet, for the fact that they are now free to do what they will with life. Bitter for another reason. Our protagonists were heading to a funeral home. "My son, Nathaniel, was a brave young man. He made lots of mistakes, but he did everything he could to fix them." Mrs. Colly said, her voice cracking. Everyone still remembered the crash, the sirens blaring, being woken up at 2:00 A.M. to hear who killed Nathaniel Colly. The Greyes family had packed their bags for Tallahasse, Florida, for the trails that their daughter had brought upon them. The engraving on the tombstone stared back at the group with grim. _'Nathaniel Steven Colly. Son, brother, friend, lover, father. Gone too soon. 1999-2017. In heaven with his grandmother.'_ Keith stood with the rest of the Colly family, Lucy Colly giving Keith the biggest hug under his umbrella.

_Rest in peace, Nate. We miss you, but you're free now._

June 12th, 2017

It took everyone about a week and a half to finally open up Kik and talk.

Hiro: How has summer been treating you guys?

Lance: It's going pretty good. My dad's shop hasen't changed a bit.

Pidge: Marcy and I started hanging out a lot more.

Hunk: Hey, would you look at that! Progress!

Eren: My mom rented a few Studio Ghibli movies on Tuesday. We watched them all until midnight yesterday.

Hiro: I'm babysitting Souta while my mom's at work.

Lance: Keith has been really quiet.

Keith sat on the couch, holding a book full of baby names with a cup of tea on the table next to him.

Lance: He's trying to find a name for the little squirt.

Hiro: Quick tip. Find something that sounds cute, or at least reasonable. When my mom was pregnant with Souta, she actually contemplated the name, 'The Destroyer'.

Hiro: Don't ask why.

The group talked for a while before Pidge, Eren, and Hunk logged off and Levi logged on.

Levi: Now that I think about it, I think I got completely wasted at that party.

Hiro: Me too, what the fuck happened?

Lance: You found Quinn and punched him in the face.

Levi: Fuck yeah.

Lance: Then Hiro called Catherine a lying shitwad. And then he slapped Quinn and nearly kicked off his testicles.

Hiro: FUCK YEAH.

Lance thought for a moment. Should he tell them that Hiro kissed James in the treehouse? Should he remind Levi about that sweet moment he shared with Eren? It was a weird thought.

...

Ah, fuck it.

Lance: And then Hiro went to the treehouse to make out with James while Levi sat under a tree and kissed Eren's face.

That night had started coming back for Levi and Hiro.

Levi: SHIT.

Lance: Yeah. I mean, I figured you'd be surprised, even though you guys are now officially boyfriends. But James really sounded like he was completely lovestruck when he told me about what happened in the treehouse.

Hiro: He loves me?

Lance: Hiro, you just realized?!

Levi: He picks you up from the shop when your shift is over.

Hiro: I have to go.

James opened his door to see Hiro standing on the other side. "Hey." Hiro said, sheepishly. "Hi." James replied. "So, Lance told me what happened that night." Hiro said. "Oh, right." James remembered, blushing. "I crave a boon." Hiro admitted. "What is it?" James asked. "Dinner? Just the two of us?" Hiro let out. "Of course, you handsome, silly, bastard." James replied, giving Hiro a kiss on the cheek.

Lance thought for a moment. Should he tell Keith? He wanted to, more than ever. "Lance?" Keith said, snapping Lance out of his thoughts. "I heard your mom told you can stay with her." Lance said. "Yeah. I'm still trying to find my own place, though." Keith replied. "Stay." Lance said. "What?" Keith said. "I want you to stay here." Lance explained. "I feel loved. I know, it sounds impossible, but I feel super happy when you're here. I want to be with you." Lance stood there like a statue as Keith walked up to him and kissed him. "I love you too. I want to stay here with you." Keith said. They pressed their lips together once again, this time, it was shorter. "I'm gonna quit my job at my dad's shop." Lance said. "What." Keith said quietly, touching Lance's hand. "I'm gonna get a job. A real one." Lance continued. "Your father is a very kind man, who makes a lot of money. Don't leave him like this!" Keith yelled, tears streaming from his eyes. "I have to, or I won't be helping the baby." Lance replied in the same tone. "Of course you'd be." Keith protested. "I know that I make money, but I don't have a million dollars." Lance said, his voice cracking. "I don't care about the money. I care about you!" Keith said, holding Lance tight. "You make me happy." Lance's wrapped his arms around Keith as tears fell from his eyes. "What do we do then?" Lance asked. "You can keep working at your dad's shop." Keith said. "Are you sure?" Lance said. "Yes, I'm sure. I know your happier there." Keith said, holding his face in his hands. "Thank you." Lance said, leaving a kiss on his head. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance as he wrapped his around Keith's waist.

_Dear baby,_

_I never did tell you the story of how I got you, did I?_

_Well, the tormented, innocent man who might have been your father one day, the man I fell in love with all those years ago, ran so that you and I could be safer. He lost his fight, but he held a place in my heart. Your grandmother freaked out when I told her I was pregnant with you._

_The world seemed so dark. Where would I go? What would I do? And then your father, the man who stayed and swooped in to save me, that man that didn't have to do what he did, gave me, gave us, a home. In the beginning, he was just a good friend from high school that would like to tease me as I teased him in freshman year. But when he heard that you were going to exist, he welcomed us with open arms. He eventually became my true lover, my true night in shining armor. I remember how sad and nervous he was, that night, when he told me that he had no legacy, and only so much money to support you, and I told him that it didn't matter, because he was enough. He made me feel so good, that really good, wonderful, feeling. I loved him, I loved him, I loved him, and I still love him, to this day._

_And you. I admit, at the start, I was absolutely terrified when I found out you were going to exist. But the thought of having a little one to hold, to read bedtime stories to, to raise them in this cold, but beautiful, world, it made me absolutely ecstatic, happy, whatever you want to call it. I would be given that chance to give you the life I never had._

_I hope one day, no matter what, you find someone who will hold you tightly, without even a fraction of an inch of selfishness, and will always be there when you need them. I hope you that you find happiness in each other, and you become obsessed with that feeling._

_I don't care if you're reading this when you're five, or ten, or fifteen, or twenty. I want you to know that you give me and your father an immense amount of joy._

_Your father, Keith._

After Keith had finished writing the letter, he folded it up and put it in a blue envelope with the words, 'Dear Baby' on the front. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Lance asked. "Just stay." Keith replied, holding Lance's hands in his. "Would that be enough, Keith Kogane?" "That would be enough, Lance McClain."


	7. Luma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief summary:
> 
> *everyone is at Lance's apartment and someone's phone goes off*
> 
> Tadashi: EVERYONE SHUT UP ITS MY MOM
> 
> Tadashi: Hi!
> 
> Marcy, Pidge, Eren, Hunk, and James: HI MRS. HAMADA!
> 
> Shay, Keith and Lance: Tell her I said hi.
> 
> Allura and Shiro: *making fake sex noises*
> 
> Matt, on video chat: *also making fake sex noises*
> 
> Seung: Come back to bed, baby.
> 
> Hiro and Levi: AYYE PASS THE WEED!
> 
> Mrs. Hamada: Oh, you must be at Keith's baby shower! Hello!

July 3rd, 2017

Lance woke up one morning to see his beautiful boyfriend all curled up in blankets. His black hair all messy and his arm over his baby bump. "Hi baby." He said. "Hi." Keith replied, giving his boyfriend a kiss. It had been about three weeks since Keith moved into the apartment, and boy, did it feel wonderful to have someone to hold tightly. Well, two people. "Good morning, squirt." Lance said, cradling Keith's bump. Lance liked the idea of raising a family. He knew he wanted to help around his father's pawn shop, but he didn't know what he was meant to do on this earth. Now, he knew he had something to live for.

"Shiro told me he and Allura should be here by noon." Keith said, stirring his tea as he sat on the couch. "Hiro's dragging Tadashi here. Well, Tadashi and James." Lance replied, making breakfast for the two of them. A baby shower was most definitely mandatory for the little human Keith would bring into this world. The entire gang hoped and prayed that the couple would reveal the baby's gender at the little gathering. Keith felt a little thump at his stomach. "I felt a baby kick." Keith said, his smile wide. "Hey kiddo. It's Lance, the dude, the man, the myth, the legend." Lance said, making Keith giggle, "I need you to do me a favor, okay? Be nice to papa. He's doing everything he can." Keith combed his fingers through Lance's hair as he cradled the bump.

"Jamie..." Hiro said, pulling away from the make out session between him and James. "We really should get downstairs, Tadashi and Seung have been waiting in the car for ten minutes." "R-Right!" James replied, grabbing the gift for Keith. The two speed-walked to the elevator and sprinted to the car in the parking lot. "Are you sure you he's okay with me in his car?" James said. "Yes, he is. Besides, Levi, Eren, Marcy, Pidge, and Shay are all probably more than halfway down the road with Hunk. I don't think their gonna make a comeback just to pick us up." Hiro replied. They took their seats in the back, just after putting the gift in the trunk. "Hey, there, blondie." Tadashi said. "Hello, Mr. Hamada!" James yelped in response. Seung pulled on his fiancé's ear, muttering curse words in Korean. "James, how has your summer been treating you? Any colleges reachin' out to ya?" Seung said, reassuringly. "A few actually. But I'm sticking to online courses so that I can stay in the area with Hiro." James replied. "Aww, how sweet." Seung said, giving Hiro a look that said, _'he's a keeper'_.

"We're so happy we made it in time! How are you two doing?" Allura said excitedly, hugging Keith. She and Shiro had just arrived from the airport after an hour and a half. "I'm fine. We're still waiting for a few more friends to show up." Keith said, cradling his baby bump. "Hey, I heard Tadashi and Seung are in town. I didn't even know they were moving back here from San Antonio 'til today." Shiro said, setting down a bag in the guest room. "They wanted to find a house close to Hiro's apartment, and they plan on getting married on Long Island." Lance said, grabbing a cup from the cabinet. Keith felt the little human kick again. "Lance, baby, they're kicking." He said. Lance set the cup down on the table and cradled and cooed at Keith's baby bump. "You can feel them kicking now? Oh my goodness, that is adorable!" Allura quietly cheered. "Well, I am three and a half months pregnant." Keith said, running his fingers through Lance's hair once again.

The group arrived after a while. Movies and tv shows played in the background as Hiro and Levi got loopy on Kool-Aid and Root Beer. Marcy and Pidge went on video chat with Matt and shared a Slurpie as Tadashi and Shiro chat on the idea that is marriage and love. Hunk, James, and Eren all played go fish on the coffee table as Keith chatted with Allura, Seung and Shay about the pregnancy while Lance kept at least one arm around his waist. "You know, when it comes to decorating a baby's room, I think it's only fair that the parents pick out the theme." Seung said. "Specifically the colors." Allura added. "Have any thoughts on that?" Shay asked. Lance and Keith smiled at each other, knowing what their friends meant. "Can I get everyone's attention? We've got some really big news." Lance asked. Everyone turned their heads to face the couple at the kitchen counter. "We have a baby girl on the way." Keith said with the biggest smile he had. Everyone in the room had started to cheer and jump around from the excitement.

"You guys have a plan, right? Please tell me you have a plan." Hiro said, the sugar wearing off on him. He loved his friends, very much, but he would go mad if his friends didn't have a plan. "We do. The hospital he goes to is a little far from the apartment, so in case anything goes wrong, we have a Plan B." Lance replied. "I have a few friends from the hospital who can help us in case we do have the baby here." Keith said. Hiro didn't think much of that sentence until Keith said the word, 'here'. As in, Keith would be giving birth in that bed in his room. "Wait, you're able to have a home birth?" Hiro asked. "My doctor said that was an option. And to be honest, I really want that." Keith replied, squeezing Lance's hand. Hiro hugged the couple, smiling. _Everything's going to be okay._ "Hey, do you guys have a name picked yet?" Marcy asked. "Ah, no. We don't." Lance admitted. "Really? That's surprising." Tadashi said, Hiro nodding in agreement. "Well, we should start thinking up ideas, then." Lance suggested, everyone in the room nodding. It took about twenty minutes for the gang to finally find a name for the little unborn girl. "Alright, how about Lyra, or maybe, Lum- ah, no, Luna?" Lance said, making his boyfriend smile. "Luma." Keith said, looking at Lance. "I love that name. Luma." Lance smiled as he placed kisses all over his boyfriend's face. "Luma McClain-Kogane. We have a winner, everyone!" Lance said.


	8. In This House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please correct me if these translations are wrong.
> 
> Japanese translations:
> 
> Musuko, watashitachi no geitaidenwa o tōru kotoba ni tsuite nani o itta nodesu ka? = Son, what did we say about the language that goes through our phones?
> 
> Kon'nichiwa chichi, anata to haha wa dōdesu ka? = Hello father, how are you and mother?

July 12th, 2017

Hiro woke up to see a little version of himself crawling onto his bed with a stuffed kitty. "Hey, Souta." He said groggily. "Floofy! Say hi a Floofy!" The little child said to his older brother. "Hi, Floofy." Hiro said, sitting up and setting the little child into his lap. "Is mommy up yet?" Hiro said, before he found the note on his dresser. 'I had to leave to the airport early, but I made you boys some breakfast before I left, and a few recipes on the counter. I'll see you guys in a few weeks with your father. Love you. -Mom.' "Heh, I guess I slept in a little too long. Better call her later." Hiro said. After putting on some clothes and reheating some food from the fridge, Hiro picked up his phone to call his dad. "Hey dad, just calling to see how you and mom are doing." He said. "Musuko, watashitachi no geitaidenwa o tōru kotoba ni tsuite nani o itta nodesu ka?" His father insisted from the other side of the world. "God dammit. Kon'nichiwa chichi, anata to haha wa dōdesu ka?" Hiro repeated in Japanese.

It was a few minutes before Hiro finally hung up. He noticed Souta looking staring at him with wonder. "I never told you the story of how mom and dad ended up with us, huh?" Hiro said to the little boy. Souta shook his head in response. "Well, they had Tadashi when they were around 18 or 19. They got married soon after. A few years later, they had me. We all moved to the states when I was three. I made some friends. You know that." Hiro said. "A few years passed by, and dad went to Japan pretty often for work. He and mom planned out how they would make it back to Hokkaido. And then, just a little over a year ago, you were born!" Souta giggled as he listened to his brother. "And now it's just you and me, silly goose." Hiro said, his voice a little lonely. There was a knock at the the door. Hiro smiled as he opened it. "Are you okay, baby?" James asked his boyfriend, carrying a bag of Doritos. Hiro let the tears fall and hugged him tightly as James wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Lance, she's kicking again." Keith said, cradling his bump with his arms. "Ah, Luma sweetheart, be nice to papa. Don't kick too hard, he needs to rest." Lance said, kissing the bump straight after. Keith smiled and kissed Lance's forehead. "She's going to have a wonderful pair of fathers to look after her." He said, rubbing his hand up and down his bump. "She'll look almost exactly like you. Maybe with a little darker skin." Lance said. Keith hummed as he thought about his daughter. A little girl, and her two fathers in one little place. It was heartwarming, yet it brought a few questions to Keith's head. "Lance?" Keith asked. "Yeah, babe?" Lance replied. "Did you ever want kids?" The other male asked. Lance paused from working on his laptop. "I always liked the idea of having children. When I was 10, I made a life plan. Marriage, then house, and then children. I remember, I promised myself that if I ever had a daughter, I'd name her Sheeta." Lance replied. "But life does some really crazy stuff to you. And knowing what I know now, and what I knew then, I only have one thing to summarize how I feel. _Fuck life plans, and go on your merry way._ So now, I have a boyfriend, and a baby on the way." Keith smiled at his boyfriend. _We're gonna be okay, baby._


End file.
